Futurisme !
by Lys en Fleur
Summary: Tous les personnages de l'histoire doivent se rendre dans le futur ! Mais comment vont-ils survivre à notre époque ? Yaoi...
1. Chapitre 1

Kookoo !!! Je me permet de faire une petite précision quant à cette histoire : j'appelle Hotaru Luciole, et Benitora Tigre Rouge, parce que c'est leurs noms dans le manga en français. Sinon ben heu…je me base sur la fin vidéo et l'histoire papier, donc ça risque d'être passablement étrange.

Chapitre 1 : Rupture Temporelle.

Luciole et Akira s'étaient arrêtés quelques minutes en voyant l'immense palais Mibu, et continuaient de le regarder avec ce qui ressemblait beaucoup à de l'émotion.

-Pourquoi on est plantés là ? demanda placidement Luciole.

« Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses », songea Akira. Il pensait que même le maître du feu était sujet au mal du pays, mais il n'était plus sûr que ce soit le cas.

-Allons-y, suggéra-t-il.

Luciole ne répondit pas, chose étonnante puisqu'il cherchait toujours à briser ses effets dramatiques, mais appréciable. Ils marchèrent d'un pas paisible sur les longs et nombreux escaliers, jusqu'à atteindre enfin le sommet, sans dire un mot, comme à leur habitude.

En haut, Shinrei les attendait.

-Je suis déçu, remarqua Luciole d'un ton pensif. J'espérais que tu serais quelqu'un d'autre.

Le frère de Luciole (qui ne savait toujours pas qu'ils étaient de la même famille) le fusilla du regard, et s'apprêta à répliquer, mais il constata vite que son interlocuteur semblait l'avoir complètement oublié. Il regardait autour de lui, et se tournait dans tous les sens, comme si il cherchait quelque chose.

Les deux jeunes gens l'ignorèrent, et se saluèrent avec une politesse un peu forcée – ils avaient été assez longtemps ennemis pour ne pas s'apprécier beaucoup. Abandonnant Luciole qui partait Dieu seul sait où, ils entrèrent dans le palais, et retrouvèrent leurs amis qui étaient déjà là – Botenmaru, Tigre Rouge, Yuya, Sakuya, Yukimura….

Ne se sentant pas d'humeur à saluer chacune des personnes présentes, Akira adressa un signe de tête général, puis se mit en quête de son mentor : Kyo. Ce dernier était avec sa compagne, Yuya, ce qui mit son élève en rage.

-Grognasse, murmura-t-il pour lui-même, avant de reprendre plus haut : Kyo…Yuya…je suis vraiment content de voir que vous allez bien.

Et il leur adressa un grand sourire hypocrite.

Sakuya ne semblait pas plus contente que lui. Bien qu'elle soit avec Kyoshiro, son premier amour, le jeune couple ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup, ce qui restait dans le domaine de l'euphémisme.

Quand elle le rejoignit, ils se regardèrent (ou du moins il le supposait ; sous sa frange de cheveux, elle pouvait très bien fixer l'autre bout de la pièce, et lui-même ne la voyait qu'avec l'image mentale que lui renvoyait les bruits de pas et les déplacements d'air), partageant la même pensée : « poufiasse ».

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de parler ou méditer sur les traînées, car Luciole fit soudain une entrée remarquée.

-Où étais-tu ? demanda Akira, mi-intrigué, mi-amusé.

-Je me suis perdu, expliqua son vieil ami.

Akira ne fit pas de commentaire sur le fait que Luciole avait vécu ici pendant un long moment, ou sur celui qu'il lui suffisait de les suivre, mais n'en pensa pas moins.

-Ah, nous sommes enfin au complet, constata Kyoshiro, un pâle sourire sur son visage. Je voulais vous parler de quelque chose. Vous savez que nous avons tous travaillé pour le futur. Hé bien, il est à nouveau menacé, puisque _Kyo _n'a pas été détruit, et a laissé sa marque sur le monde ; à présent, cette marque est un _danger mortel _pour nos descendants, et _par sa faute _nous allons devoir nous rendre dans cette époque pour la sauver.

Il y eut un (long) blanc. Puis une remarque, qui venait de Luciole.

-Mais on est maintenant, constata-t-il.

Pour une fois, Akira était d'accord avec lui, et l'auditoire semblait penser de même.

-J'ai trouvé …. Un passage dans le temps, annonça Kyoshiro avec grandiloquence.

-… Super…. ? hasarda Tigre Rouge, pas exactement convaincu.

Et Akira du admettre qu'il pensait précisément la partie « … ? » de sa remarque.


	2. Chapitre 2

C'est parti pour le deuxième chapitre ! J'ai aussi reposté le premier, parce que j'ai réalisé que j'avais fait pas mal de fautes et de maladresses en le relisant… Merci pour les reviews . Je savais pas que t'aimais aussi Kyo, Taya…c'est cool .

Chapitre 2 : Passage

Kyoshiro prit une profonde inspiration, puis leur demanda de le suivre ; ils marchèrent assez longtemps, dans une espèce de labyrinthe qui devait servir à protéger le passage vers le futur ; Akira tenait Luciole par la manche pour qu'ils ne le perdent pas, et en profiter pour lui parler du comportement de Yuya :

-Cette catin ! Elle n'a aucune finesse ! Elle ne le laisse pas une seconde tranquille ! Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour elle, après tout le mal que Kyo s'est donné pour qu'elle vive, elle…elle…abuse de lui !

Luciole l'écoutait d'une oreille un peu distraite, et se laissait passivement guider, en se demandant naïvement où Akira voulait en venir. D'ailleurs, le jeune homme commençait doucement à dévier vers le récit tragique de sa vie, ce qui mettait son vieil ami mal à l'aise. Il fut donc relativement content quand il vit le passage, si bien qu'il perdit quelques minutes avant de laisser échapper un « ooooooooh » impressionné, qui résonna bien après celui des autres.

Yukimura, vaguement amusé, leva les yeux au ciel ; même Luciole était admiratif, c'était assez surprenant… Il faut dire qu'il y avait de quoi ! Au milieu de la pièce trônait une immense sphère, au travers de laquelle on voyait…un monde, un monde étrange, tout gris et bleu, avec d'immenses formes carrées qui s'élevaient dans le ciel, et dans lequel tout semblait bouger dans tous les sens – des traînées colorées au sol, des oiseaux couleur de fer d'une taille immense, de grandes plaques lumineuses qui disaient toutes sortes de choses ; et puis des habitants, incroyablement nombreux.

Kyoshiro plaqua une main sur la sphère, et ils plongèrent – c'était un effet vraiment effrayant, même sans bouger de leur place, ils filaient vers le sol ! Quand ils atterrirent, Yukimura du se concentrer pour garder son équilibre, et fut l'un des rares qui ne parut pas chanceler ; les autres étant Kyo, Kyoshiro et Luciole, qui persistait à regarder la jonction de la sphère avec leur monde plutôt que le spectacle qui se déroulait à l'intérieur.

-Ceux qui iront dans le monde du futur doivent être volontaires, et prêts à toutes les éventualités. Je voudrait savoir qui est prêt à m'accompagner.

-J'irai, déclara Kyo, par défit.

-Moi aussi, répliqua Yuya, qui ne voulait pas abandonner son amant.

-Et moi, répondit Akira, toujours jaloux.

-J'y vais aussi, annonça Luciole qui trouvait les choses qui bougeaient amusantes.

-De même que moi, signala Shinrei, qui ne voulait laisser transparaître aucune faiblesse devant son rival.

-Je vous accompagne, ajouta Yukimura, soucieux de voir le futur de sa famille et curieux de cet étrange monde.

-Je vous suis ! s'exclama Sasuke, qui ne voulait pas faillir à son devoir.

Il y eut un silence. Tout le monde se tourna vers Tigre Rouge.

-Tu ne viens pas ? demanda Botenmaru, étonné.

-Et toi, alors ?! répliqua le jeune noble, agacé.

-Je deviens vieux…toi aussi apparemment…

Piqué au vif, Tigre Rouge expliqua qu'il cherchait simplement déjà le moyen de traverser la sphère, et qu'il était étonné qu'on doute de sa venue.

Les participants étant choisis, Kyoshiro prit l'initiative en traversant la substance souple qui séparait les temps, et tout le monde le suivit. Contrairement à ce à quoi ils s'attendaient, ils n'arrivèrent pas dans l'image que renvoyait la sphère, mais dans un endroit rempli de déchets en tous genre.

-Les trucs qui bougent sont partis, remarqua Luciole, extrêmement déçu.

-Peu importe ! s'exclama Tigre Rouge, qui était ravi. Regarde !

Il tenait dans sa main un papier sur lequel il y avait un dessin incroyablement proche de la réalité, qui représentait une femme très belle, presque nue. Ravi, il soulignait du doigt les contours de son corps.

Les autres l'ignorèrent, trop occupés à regarder autour d'eux ; il était temps de commencer leur mission (mais il fallait admettre que les choses éparpillées autour d'eux étaient fascinantes, ce qui les déconcentrait un peu…).

-Au fait, demanda Yuya, que-ce qui pose problème dans ce monde ?

-C'est un homme, répondit Kyoshiro d'un ton grave, un homme qui pourrait détruire cette planète si on ne fait rien…

Un silence tendu se forma, et même Tigre Rouge laissa son image, inquiet.

Silence, qui, d'ailleurs, fut brisé par Sasuke, qui laissa échapper une exclamation de ravissement – il avait trouvé un appareil étrange, avec un petit carré qui laissait défiler des images, et des petits ronds (et une croix) qui lui permettait de faire toutes sortes de choses dans le petit carré.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Yukimura, attendrit.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit son guerrier ? Il y a écrit « Pokémon » c'est peut-être son nom…


	3. Chapitre 3

Me revoilà ! (Pour le simple raison que j'ai enfin posé la patte sur le 21e Kyo…). (Courte) réponse aux reviews :

Howan : désolée pour le qu'est-ce que '. Pour le profiter, ben je l'ai mis à l'infinitif parce que ça me paraissait plus logique (c'est le perdent qui est étrange :D). - Je trouve qu'Akira est comme ça depuis l'arrivée de Luciole, dans les mangas (mais j'exagère un peu…)

Kammy : Euh, je crois que tu as mon adresse msn ? Sinon, c'est lysenfleurhotmail.fr... Moi aussi c'est mon groupe préféré - (mais j'imagine que tu avais deviné, depuis…). Je les ait pas tous lus, et en tout cas dans l'anime, ça se finit pas comme ça, mais ça m'arrangeait ! (J'aurais pu mettre Zelda à la place de Pokémon, quand on y pense… ça aurait été plus logique pour un guerrier !)

Kiina : Moi aussi j'adore Luciole ! (comment ça c'est évident ? --')

Here we go !

Chapitre 3 : Un nouveau monde.

Après un (long) moment d'adaptation, le petit groupe entreprit de s'attaquer à sa mission. Première étape : la recherche d'informations, et donc l'interrogation de témoins.

Restait un (petit) problème :

-J'en ai marre ! Pourquoi tout le monde nous montre du doigt et nous attaque avec ces flashes bizarres ! s'exclama Sasuke.

-Demande-leur, répliqua Tigre rouge.

Sasuke mit aussitôt en pratique cet excellent conseil, avec pour résultat des pouffements et ricanements divers.

-Peut-être qu'on devrait s'habiller aussi bizarrement qu'eux, suggéra Shinrei.

Ils entreprirent donc d'assommer des passants divers et de récupérer leurs habits. Yukimura récupéra les habits tout noirs d'un type avec un sac de forme rectangulaire, qui s'exclama :

-Ne m'attaquez pas ! Je suis juste là pour affaires !

Sasuke obtint des habits complétés par un chapeau muni d'une visière (« Z'y-va ! Rends-moi mes fringues, là ! »), Tigre Rouge se retrouva au contraire vêtu de noir, avec toutes sortes de dessins louches comme des petites étoiles et des crânes bizarre (« 'Tain ! J'ai casqué un max pour ce truc ! »).

Yuya récupéra les vêtements d'une femme relativement vieille, et adopta une robe floue à grosses fleurs colorées ; Shinrei un pantalon bleu à l'air solide et omis de porter quoi ce soit d'autre.

Luciole alla chercher des habits pour lui et Akira, et eu la chance de trouver plein de jeunes gens portant les même vêtements, sauf que…

-Crétin ! Ce sont des filles !

Enfin, Kyoshiro récupéra un simple petit bout de tissu élastique, et Kyo opta pour la tenue que l'homme avait emporté avec lui (à savoir, un pantalon très court décoré par des palmiers….). Après quoi, ils expliquèrent à l'inconnu que non, ils ne savaient pas où se trouvait la plage.

A présent, ils se sentaient plus sûrs d'eux ; et si les gens les regardaient d'un air soupçonneux, ils ne les attaquaient plus avec des flashes bizarres.

-Nous sommes maintenant beaucoup plus discrets, précisa Yukimura. Mais nous n'avons pas encore entamé notre mission, et il est grand temps de nous y mettre !

Les autres acquiescèrent par principe, mais il y eut quelques oppositions :

-Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas d'abord chercher les choses qui bougent ?

Après cette demande, il y eu un moment de silence. Chacun se sentait intrigué, intéressé par ce monde mystérieux, et pour une fois, la remarque de Luciole n'était pas aussi incongrue que ça.

Il fut donc décidé de d'abord partir à la découverte du futur, et d'en profiter pour faire quelques recherches au sujet de ce mystérieux ennemi. (Les protestations de Kyoshiro et Yuya, les plus raisonnables, furent rapidement étouffées).

Désolée pour les lecteurs caillera :D C'était beaucoup trop tentant !

Désolée pour les rebelz ! C'était également tentant :D


End file.
